A broken angel
by cullenisabella
Summary: Edward is gone, leaving behind a broken Bella. Her parents don't care about their daughter anymore, so they kick her out and she becomes homeless. One night, she is freezing in Seattle, but somebody who knows her saves her. Is it too late for them? Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight".**** Stephenie**** Meyer does.**

**Bella's POV**

I was pressed against the wall of a street, curled up in a ball, trying to keep myself warm. My clothes and the blanket were already soaked and I would probably end up freezing. I fought to keep my eyes open, though it was so hard…I was hungry, wet, cold, but most of all, tired. Tired in every way, but I knew I had to stay awake for _him. _I promised him.

However, I couldn't do it anymore. I was fighting against death, and I wasn't the one winning.

When I closed my eyes I thought of him, I thought of _my Edward_…I could hear his velvet voice calling me and asking me to stay awake, but it was too hard…

I fell asleep.

**A/N: I know, short, but it's just the prologue! I wrote this several weeks ago, but I was afraid to publish… I hope you like it!**

**For those who read "My eternal love", mom came home today and I'm working to get the seventh chapter out soon. ****I will reply to your reviews for it, but tomorrow, because I am very tired now.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Empty shell

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight",**** Stephenie ****Meyer does. **

**The first ****few paragraphs****, in italics, are from "New Moon". The rest is mine.**

**Bella's POV**

_He was gone._

_With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest._

_The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over._

_Love, life, meaning… over._

_I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. __Hours were__ passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too._

_Finally, I tripped over something–it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot–and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken._

_As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground._

_Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight–a lunar eclipse, a new moon._

_A new moon. __I shivered, though I wasn't cold._

_It was black for a long time before I heard them calling._

I remembered how someone, most likely a man, took me in his arms and carried me, but it did not feel good. He was warm; however, I needed cold arms around me, arms that had held me countless times before, but never again.

The man kept walking, not saying a word.

I couldn't tell how long it took, but after a while, I heard a familiar voice, calling my name.

"Bella? Thank God! I thought… Oh… Matthew, where did you find her?"

I realised that he was Charlie, my dad. I wanted to tell him it would be okay, I wanted to say that I was fine, but I couldn't, because I knew it was a lie and because I couldn't find my voice.

'_Matthew__'_put me in Charlie's cruiser, in the passenger's seat and spoke with dad. I couldn't hear what they were saying, nor was I trying to, however I heard Charlie crying. I wondered briefly why he was crying and I thought it was because of me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My life had already ended when _he _left and nothing mattered anymore.

Remembering his words, the tears started flowing and I passed out.

I woke up several hours later, my whole body aching, though I wasn't sure if I was aching because I had been stiff or because he had left. Probably both.

"Bella? You're awake." Charlie said.

It wasn't a question, just a statement and I slowly opened my eyes, cringing as the light blinded me for a couple of seconds. I was on a hospital bed, with an IV in my arm and all that stuff in there. The beeping from my heart was annoying; everyone could hear it. A memory came in front of my mind, something that seemed from another life. And it _was _from another life.

_A few mo__nths ago, a brunette girl was __on__ her boyfriend's lap, in his room, when Alice and Jasper came and told them there w__ould__ be a storm, so they __c__ould play baseball. They went, after some awkward moments with Charlie, but three vampires, red-eyed vampires, heard them and they came__, wanting __ to play. But they smelled Bella, the human and the blond one, James, a hunter, wanted her, so she went with Alice and Jasper in Phoenix. However, he tricked Bella to meet him and she almost died. However, Edward and his family came and saved her. She woke up in a hospital._

It should have been funny how I remembered everything as if it was another girl's life, not mine. But maybe it wasn't me. Who was I? I was nothing without him, but an empty shell. I wanted him to come back and nothing else, but I knew he wouldn't. Or maybe he would, but only because of _pity_, and I didn't want his pity. His love, yes, but not his pity. I wasn't a charity case.

"Are you hungry? The hospital food tastes bad, so Sue made you something. I can go and get it for you, if you'd like" Charlie said again, interrupting my inner monologue. I looked in the direction of his voice and saw him in a chair. He looked so tired and older than he really was. I could see he had been there, with me, for God knows how long.

I remembered he asked me something. What was it? Oh, food. No, I didn't want food. I was hungry, but I knew that if I ate something, I would have to throw up.

"No, I'm not hungry, I'm…" I trailed off. I couldn't say I was "okay", because "okay" was far from how I felt.

"Bella, did he leave you in the woods?" Charlie asked, standing up. He came closer and he sat on the bed, looking at me as if he was sorry. However, I knew better. He had never approved of _him_ and he must have been happy that they had left.

"Bella, please answer, baby girl…", he pleaded, but I didn't want to talk about _that_. I just wanted to be left alone; I wanted to die, because I knew I wouldn't be able to live without him.

Fortunately, Charlie understood my silence and didn't push me to speak. He stood and walked to the door, turning around before turning the knob. He looked at me again, but I avoided his gaze. Finally, he left.

As soon as he was out of the door, I couldn't take it. I let all the tears flow freely, like a waterfall; it couldn't be stopped, I was sobbing. I have no idea how long I was crying, but I finally stopped, my eyes red and sore and I knew I'd have a headache. My eyelids felt heavier with every second and I reluctantly closed my eyes. Everything felt wrong. I should have had strong, cold arms wrapped around me, not a thin hospital blanket and I should have been listening to a familiar hum, my lullaby, not the annoying beeping.

I could only hope I would sleep peacefully.

**A/N: I'm sorry, so sorry! I know I didn't update any of my stories, but I had a thing. The 'thing' is called "writer's block" and it is **_**very **_**annoying. Anyway, my updates will go slower, because I have school, so please forgive me. I will update "My eternal love" next and then this and so on…please don't be (too) angry with me…:(**

**Thank you for the reviews/favourites/alerts!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_As soon as he was out of the door, I couldn't take it. I let all the tears flow freely, like a waterfall; it couldn't be stopped, I was sobbing. I have no idea how long I was crying, but I finally stopped, my eyes red and sore and I knew I'd have a headache. My eyelids felt heavier with every second and I reluctantly closed my eyes. Everything felt wrong. I should have had strong, cold arms wrapped around me, not a thin hospital blanket and I should have been listening to a familiar hum, my lullaby, not the annoying beeping._

_I could only hope I would sleep peacefully._

**Bella's POV**

I was running towards nothing, in the middle of a forest. I knew I had to find something, but it wasn't there, nor did I know _what _I had to find. I just kept running and running. My legs were burning, so did my lungs and my throat every time I breathed. I didn't want to breathe, I didn't want more pain, I wanted to stop. Stop breathing, stop chasing nothing, stop living, but I couldn't. Instead, I ran and ran, watching the thick green braches and trees surrounding me, an eerie silence penetrating the air. Suddenly, there was a light in front of me. I was getting closer and closer.

When I finally reached it, I heard a desperate scream piercing my ears. It sounded like someone was murdered. I realised the cry was mine. Someone was shaking me, telling me to wake up; I didn't understand - wasn't I awake? I opened my eyes, just to see a pale Charlie furiously shaking me and Dr Gerandy, as I would be told later, entering the room and calming us both down.

Dad paced the room, and I…was on the bed, looking at a darker spot on the wall facing me. I could hear their voices, Charlie's was worried, Dr Gerandy's was calm, professional, but I couldn't understand their words. I didn't _want_ to understand them. I wanted to be left alone.

Once I heard a saying. I don't remember it exactly, I'm not even sure of it, but it was something like 'you are born alone and you die alone, but what really matters is that when you live, you are not alone'. Lies. You are always alone. In the end…they all leave. They say they love you, they hurt you and when they get bored, they leave. Why, oh why did I have to be that stupid? How could I be so stupid?

I hated him. I hated him for making me love him. I couldn't hate him.

What was I supposed to do? Go on, get over him, live my life? But how? How could I?

"Bella, please look at me, baby girl, talk to me…Bella, say something, anything. I can't stand seeing you like this…" Charlie was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Why bother? To hear 'I told you this would happen'? To see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes?

I closed my eyes, not wanting to go back to sleep, but giving dad a signal I wasn't willing to talk. Not yet. Maybe later.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I really am. If you want to know more, go read the post on my blog (link on profile). I'm working on the next chapter, which will be from Charlie's POV. I hope I can update in a matter of days.**

**This chapter isn't betaed, so forgive any grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!**


End file.
